FreeStyle Love
by kse3001
Summary: KINGSEMPIRE3001 I must be crazy in love or, caught up in a zone where therefore, time push comes to shove prior to encores, where passion punts towards a love of mine along shores, out of my mind in tha mist of this explore, where it's no longer hard of a fight to assure tha downpour, Runnin roars, out or indoor into some kind backlogged literally, spiritually, I figure truelove w


KINGSEMPIRE3001

I must be crazy in love or, caught up in a zone where therefore, time push comes to shove prior to encores, where passion punts towards a love of mine along shores, out of my mind in tha mist of this explore, where it's no longer hard of a fight to assure tha downpour,  
Runnin roars, out or indoor into some kind backlogged literally, spiritually, I figure truelove wit no boundaries /  
Bonnie, I'm not searchin cities to fulfill a void, clearly, over protectin deeply, my refurbish book scars closely before mantel entrys of chimneys, but it's ready, n this wasn't a find as easy, "book marks" enormous, laid out un-expressionless, in front of a blast furnace, this fine amongs my broad thoughts illustrated wit a broad brush drenched wit nuthing but muthafuckin emphasis /  
This ain't an injustice, I hope my readers thought-process expansion don't mind bein tucked away in ass mist of tha adorable "hourglass house kitchen", "Brass lamp underground of transmissions", expressin tha eagerly in diff angles wit bacon, n my mind emotions, backdroppin shit off overrode objections, makin us both hot, providin us wit immaculate teapot fevers,  
Havin a glass of wine off front step captures, in front of "brown tones" corners, in divine manners of brownstone environments, she's tha distinguish competent diva, reputable ambiance,  
Enjoyin romance hints, surrounding blueprints, catchin tha high volume of convincin, musterin up time behind tha suspense obvious, it's time to take another breather of happiness /  
This is where tha glorious "excuse me, excuse me", come into play, one knee, one you keep, system means of tha ladder ferociously onto exhibit, "when you see bullshit, tell'em what's up", catch my breathe before another or any other system of nonsense, magic redevelop n be wit buttacup, cause when I'm with you love, teacups above, "bunker restin unda everything" forecastin lineups, when I'm with this "whole-hearted" plug of a woman underneath tha love of passion where it's warm, when I'm wit her normal transform n high–octane platforms, tha observation is an astonishin inform, tha keen reinforced, n experienced chessboard speedy ain't lucky, it's beyond any unfamiliar technique majority, nonsense unnecessary 3 card monte's, ain't no similarities in feelings greater in addition to what errbody is already accustom to then everybody soundin, lookin, n feelin decent, a beast embattlement, a "figure of speech of disfigurements…", but, I only need that sincere spirit, on her watch overlookin tha village, delicate off whites, vivid resorts capitalized visits across my back, a fullfill voyage, wit intuitions of amplituded sounds unhinged off what tha seas reposses to tha intensity of sunsets, "ace of hearts" pledge coffee bean fresh n gallons of sex, I think way outta complexes, bumpin my head wit hedge fun friends, I'll be your wind unsorted indexes, her f1 vortex gentleman, I define subjects, unheard essence of thee unspeakable addressed, n tha unrecognized actions excess of what she may lack, relax, it's we, not just me, revivin all these worldly "neo-geo" observations deceive or undeceivedly, but vaguely providin each n every point left or right of our journey towards any directions insist n tension /  
Opacity of elastic forces, my minds ramblin fluent insights over sample cleared deadlines binaries over mics, not tha Braille thought highlights of her I incline whenever I decide…  
Her physique upright, scramblin my emotional textile thoughts she hack, you I know tha stance, back pack feedback across mainlands /  
Ain't nothing an equation trap, self reliance saucepan, identified circumstance, stayin true no matter tha value of a paragraph, plugged in for whatever variable overlap, what I say to you is a overdraft of tha real, a compilation dream yield of color shades comin close to "teal green", it constantly seeks, it consistently meets, accurately leads is what a deal supreme bleeds /  
Band-Aid pieces n me, lost in my feelings, as soon as we get home scenes, high beams, from an all night long beach of heats, beats spooky soundtrack undeemed, massage greets, bottoms up fancies, bae holdin chilly champagne flutes all cozy, algorithm critiques courage circuits breakin vases, askin for juices n more kisses in Saffiano textures of darkness, countin blessings n still no sheep detectin, against curtains free, whiskin incomin cool breezes, rinsin away deed after deed, stress bars reach, led meters heals, years after years pleads, toastin actively to evolving, a new member of an entourage, varyin streams, literally, n nutrient facts, without on demand raw footage technical formats,  
"shrug emoji intacts wit a scale of perhaps", tryin not to lose class wit anyone in mass from tha slightest misunderstandin translations of, tha apple that will never go rotten before or after post production's beauty, tha sad thing unstudied to most idiots, is that, it's distinguished n reputable in almost every place you sit it, but tha glad thing is you gotta be "Trap Jaws" to take a bite out of any of this, when ever it comes to realistic politics he or she unsaturated, dishin out plates wit hate characteristics..  
One outstandin thing for sure, two thangs for certain occasions, quadruple up, tha becomin of one-cell only lovers can layout variations, accumulations no other can cover /  
What tha fuck they can tell us, I don't care how many cut corners they attempt, "as one" supplement, Canal Street can't've underwent anything closer to a generic cut of this fabric, drawin that lingo interactive, before identifin tha enthusiatic /  
It's funny how that sound, without "edge sortin" tha breakdown, where it's important in order, in which it my surround, to stay in your lane without somehows, "Panama Jack", side swipin my fast impact, ferocious feedback of vibes to be exact projected pads, bumblin rough drafts through tha silence undaneath lamps, tha sounds of rough sex unmatched, you wouldn't wanna be close to sure of this paragraph or out on a boat circumstance un-diplomat, assurin ourselves is a tsunami reaction of unitin crystal understandings, masterin tha cards of tha unexpected, "somethings so remarkable", where there's "nothing so unremarkable", but action fast unstable high winds causin, "bill back" patience, credit clouted pavement merges, "that's tha kinda girl", card pullin curves just for reassurin, any "ocarina's breathin curve misinterpretin, random advantages of explanations for perfectin statements of protectin over a "Shaw Brothers" introduction, don't make tha lease expected create an expense, an iron man suit quest on a Phineas Flynn chest /  
I practice "no malice", from greyhound stations to turquoise arches, "Mark-my-word", after each n every "Exactly-you'll-learn", I move as a solo nerd, wit followers who put God first n study German engineerin terms, followers who "obey their thirst", n study dedication psychology jerks, wit taste book verbs of favors, that cake-good like-flavors, creatin their own cliques or clicks, you can call it what tha fuck you wanna call it /  
Wingin answer twists in order to justify tha width, it don't matter if I like or unlike it, but it's a blessin tha Lord still allow, it's funny how time is still fly above overcrowds wit situations mispronounced, this is somethin that make you think on, a profound bond, but, we still can't get to tha moon without a rocket unless it's barbecue n a trampoline beside tha pool /  
Tools for high-end tunes, specification rules, looney fuel to animated persuasion views, from highlighted street loops to "highlited" harbor routes sooth principal part in harmonizin cheek mounts, she's in her star crown, facilitated expenditure rounds elected through tha brightly lits, not gettin it twisted, reputation precedes skin, a humble admirer since, beyond bronze worthy sniffs, embody shifts, assurance sun glint stitches, my heart fixes, from debris of "already knows" submits, to whatever type risk, fence I'm leanin on to only uplift, wit substantial "sideway glances", jumpin over tha myths of lengthy poem knits, hyper-agile processions, omnidirectional, if she was able to look, if I was tha only one love givin, while tha receivin is as pure, thee inquirin minds un-reassures, they don't know how to endure, or ensure visualized insights of what it takes for experienced time, wine time,e.i…. "my-self advice", tha strive, tha win slides, tha when not as quite, when not to strike, underneath a kite smile, I wink under heavy trials of armored n shiny nights of raw resolves /  
Folks dat's well off, don't go out phishin beyond misinformed causes of steaks scents hard to ignore, cause they know if tha resource is a bologna resort from a distance reward, rather than folk's worst off, out fishin for prolonged un-restored stake swells no matter who, what when support tha fuckin percentage at default, no matter after or before formulation detailin discourse /  
Deerskins pause chairmen, while I was stuck wit lash-whips upon myself's motive nationality, when my nose was fuckin runny, askin myself for a mutha-fuckin twenty, my love league is so strong, tha blushed platforms, in tha elegant ankle-length "so-called", black dress singular dialogue n tha un-blushed force horse, streamin long tough fresh tears unabsorbed, swords sharpen swords, we can't ever shield our lost between tha metaphysical n tha epistemological, no one can't ever hinder tha initial deterministics of explanations, typical argues of competin concept mysticals, where it seems appropriate to capture objective reactions from grateful n ungrateful angles, when she n I take in tasteful n untasteful buck conditions of thee open-ended floods n explore each n every justifiable rush, unjustifiable trust within distinction muds, discounted tongues, deep existence in-between ….. /  
Dreams reflectin tha breadth, joinin flesh, joinin fences of harmony embedded in and out arrangements, where tha sounds of ancient handfuls of metals clings of explosive matter swings, that resemble division things, specifying transparent demostrations into enormous heights, enlighten expectations excites, strengthen summit recites, within knights, under routine moonlights, where my realities take flight to destination squares that remain entrenched to what's bein shared /  
All across tha board I double dare, it's tha vibrant favor fair feel of makin every honest effort a team, tha highest of where permit touches feast of divinity as we race to a series of elevations in-between a two step treat, transcends sensual seizes n undeniable love scene principal displays of unconditional eternals /  
Typical everyday cherishable humbles, tha everyday miracle fancy affections of you, I gotta get accustom to on tha daily, tha everyday sophisticated companion you, fueled accustom authentic siege conductin lits on tha weekly, takin out tha trash sweeps right along wit tha clout, ego routes, n size crown, here we go again rounds is a practice anticipated excludin snooze buttons, everywhere amongst I go is a movie, my everywhere duty is characterized motivation off longevity, errywhere you catch me is unique, It's an attempt as smoothly, as fuckin truly, when you see tha carrot leaves in motion wit tha wind, "herbaceous intend, vaguely reminiscents, behind a "ground firin" graphic lens bragged out of a brown paper bag, she haven't had grand reasons to throw red flags, questionin tha theories from my humble harness, ferry stock pile quest of talents, we ain't gotta wait for a cookout to patent plunge in order to display'em, we branchin tha same leaf stem from "a rule of thumb" /  
Necks not lettin up off'em, let's not forget tha hella graphic fronts from tha mint leaves huts, big screen stuff, mojito balconies n us technic-ly, lettin in allll these "free opinionated heavies" of sex in our city, ruler distance from these fuckin extremes, it's much more for me to do than what it seems, God don't answer tha least exceeds, unda thee most comfort victories, "but please pass tha understandings" I'm unaware of what's left elaborating, thaaaa utmost uncomfortable questions to most things in order for me to actually, n me havin PEACE within overwhelmingly, she takin proactive initiatives undoubtedly, specifically preparin real time previews, before dismantlin loop measures by demeanor, her front row appearance pastures is pure at heart, where tha positive cause focus in, designated social outfit, noble "facin tha surroundin graces, community wave" characterized range, resultin to something great, unlike no other place, quite like no other page, unconditional frames without usin any comparison paint, entry level "stabilisa" intergrated optical dedicate, differential-phase, "unconditional" flash informa, clocklike n plane landscapes, magnifyin phases to a "FlexZone-Multi", positionin various reads, conceptual framework feeds for these fuckin denoted propositions berries, where "hangers in a basket" meets purpose in empirical marines to "crabs in a bucket" parties approachin formatives resultin, formal logic explanation of causes restricted, but my "bottom dollar provisionals" n "best foot forward mathematical models" better have lobster day n age appraisal trends, universal sacred matters of facts fuckin extendin recaptures, intended formulated suspense recommended /  
Observation of phenomenons, spontaneous aspecting protocol shortcomings, let me show you imma commence symbolism nationalist wit accountabilities, you follow tha heat, probabilities of constructive machinery, architecture legacies, civic development masterpieces, Platonism fruit textured mentalities /  
Walk wit my chemistries, tha abilities 2 foresee tha forever unseen in dreams, we gotta come here as an entity all tha time, n I drive into a horizontal revolutionize, vertically solidify change, a freaknic ain't a freak-under-lion without a kiss and a noun from tha rip of splendid grounds at a coffeehouse, "Gate" ways south, from her lips layouts, her gift here-about to those chocolate-thighs, aggressive tides, tha love alone "intensifies", un-gentle sizes tie boats down in synchronize, sand bags improvise tear duct designs from tha insight, things my "alter-ego can't describe, like…."contradictin my devise"…..deep-dive grooves into a huge adjective of thee elected "Jazzy-tees" exotic /  
Blowin pass expectation inflicts, together we strive through apologizes, elaboratin on how tribute rushes got us excited, swappin sword combo swing competitives at Story /  
Settin tha scenery, discussin Passito di categories, n what best mixes wit Ciroc raspberry, written in "grasp dairies", Dolce lining broadly, n Gabbana glory sheer blouses, flexin outstretches, oooh shit, candlelights glarin over our faces, I found you at tha astounded fountains of creativity no cap, plant base aphrodisiacs, busniess mindin from a blanket lyin over tha grass, speakin impacts from tha fuckin heart again,,,, /  
My grasps contains, your grasps should obtain, blended sustain testimonies, providin theories in precision wit imperfected resources of epiphanies strategics, peep my heart's dynamics, beatin any traffic in 59.99, conquerin erry Holy war without a knife, we ain't tryin take tha already applied back that far, we knockin Fonzo Huntar, wrappin our minds beyond one anothers reach of passionate opportunities, I represent tha culture heavy, but not for tha only ones that know what a hot comb smell like maybe on a Saturday mornin hypothetic-ly, diverse fairly, I can't go into precentages lengthies wit extrinsic rain agents mostly beating on tha roof on repeat, we raised the victory flag, rear view clashes of simplicities, blade wipers of prosperity, previewin diff phases creatin possibilities, back n forth themes, off n on read floods, on how worst it could've, to some it should've, been so much worst at least once, what tha fuck /  
I found you in tha rough, over tha drums, gesture clutch, modest yawnin from tha opposite of nuisance, results of abundance, I can keep this unfinished, up as long as you like handlin, welcomin growin wit open doors metamorphic, wit open arms removin all un-comfort disruption scenarios, the crowd roars as tha tempo slows awaitin acappella cornerstones, coverin millions manifesto emerges signed, sealed n delivered …

Copyright ©2005-2019 Anthony F. Brown


End file.
